


Something I Couldn't Say

by sanashi27



Series: Our Small World [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Might be OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanashi27/pseuds/sanashi27
Summary: They've known each other for a year now and both Tweek and Craig's feelings for each other changed into something more.Now, if only they could say it to each other.





	Something I Couldn't Say

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of 'Our Little Corner'. I didn't feel like putting this on there as a chapter 2 so I separated it.
> 
> Creek Week's Day 6 is Detention/Prom. I did detention months ago in OLC but then it's pointless if I passed an old fic so I decided to make a part 2 for it like I wanted using the alternate prompt which is 'Prom'. A school dance counts, right?

“Hey, so…” Craig paused in a moment’s hesitation before speaking again, but this time he averted his gaze from the boy in front of him “are you gonna go to the dance this Friday?”

Craig’s almost expressionless face didn’t reveal the fact that deep inside he’s mentally berating himself for chickening out. He was supposed to ask Tweek if the latter wanted to go to the dance with him but he just couldn’t spit it out.

It’s been a year since they had properly been introduced in detention with the vandalizing incident and a couple of months since he had finally accepted and admitted to himself that yes, he does have a crush on Tweek Tweak. Since then, he’d been a bit more nicer to the boy - gives him stuff, shares his food with him, and even spends more time with him - since he doesn’t exactly know how to show his affection in other ways (that he didn’t think was corny).

His friends had noticed this of course but instead of ridiculing him for being gay (they were very supportive), they instead make fun of him for being terrible at romance. They’ve been trying to help him by giving him advice or giving him time to spend with the blond but he could still only do ‘friend’-stuff with him.

The dance was supposed to be his chance to try being romantic with Tweek, starting from asking the blond to be his date. Of course, he had to mess it up.

“Um… I can’t.” Tweek answers, eyes averted “I-I’m busy that day at the shop.

“Oh…” is the only thing Craig could mutter in response. Part of him felt like he should say something but another part of him asks him what it was and his mind draws a blank.  
“So, you’re going then?” Tweek asks with a bit of hesitation in his tone. When Craig slowly nods, he continues “With who?”

‘ _I wanted to go with you_ ’, he wanted to say but he bites back the words “Clyde, Token, and Jimmy. We’d just be hanging out by the buffet table and stuff… probably. I dunno.”

“Don’t they have dates?”

Craig shrugs “They don’t have some yet if I remember correctly.”

It wasn’t a complete lie, of course - the guys just hadn’t gone to ask their potential dates out yet when they last talked but they’re probably doing what he’s been trying to do right now. With probably more success. But just in case they all end up dateless, their plan B was just to hang out with each other.

An awkward silence hung between the both of them as they continue to just stand in front of Tweek’s locker. Tweek put his books inside his bag to preoccupy himself whole Craig just stood there watching him. It didn’t take long for Clyde and the others to arrive looking for them. In the end they forget the whole talk they had and just hung out with each other at Token’s house to play video games.

* * *

 

Tweek’s heartbeat was so fast earlier that he thought it was going to burst. Craig suddenly asking him if he would attend the dance surprised him and made him nervous at the same time. Of course he wanted to go and his parents (miraculously) even let him take the night off from his duties at the shop so he could attend. His suit for the night was ready and in his closet if he ever wants to go.

Except he himself wasn’t ready.

He wanted to go to the dance with Craig. He’s had a crush on the boy since they finally met got to talk face-to-face after months of talking through cute little desk doodles. Call him a hopeless romantic but the way they met and got close is as others say ‘A story to tell your grandchildren about someday’.

He was going to have a mental breakdown the night before trying to decide whether or not he should ask Craig to be his date as the night of the dance was getting closer and closer, but he couldn’t shake the fear at the back of his head that ‘he’d just get rejected’ and ‘he probably has a date already’. These thoughts were just as upsetting as the thought that Craig would either hate him or at least their friendship would get destroyed because he has feeling for his friend he isn’t even sure is gay. Heck, he isn’t even sure why Craig was asking him. Part of him hoped that he was gonna be asked out by the taller boy and the other half says that Craig was just curious and if Tweek says anything it’d just end badly and he’d embarrass himself.

So Tweek said the most logical answer to give: “No, cause I’m busy.”

When Craig told him that he’d just end up hanging out with the guys, he felt sort of relieved. One reason is that Craig probably asked him if he would go because the entire gang was gonna be hanging out that night (like he suspected earlier) and second is that Craig doesn’t have a date.

Days passed and like a blink of an eye Friday afternoon finally came. They were let out of school early to get ready for the party which got everyone in school energetic.

“Too bad you’re busy, dude.” Craig tells him as they watched their friends hurriedly leave school to get ready. Clyde, Token and Jimmy had all gotten a ‘ _Yes_ ’ from the girls they asked out leaving Craig to himself at the dance.

The thought made Tweek feel bad for Craig and pissed off at himself for lying. Had he not lied he’d be hanging out with Craig all night which is close enough for a date without it being one. That said, he can’t back out of his lie now. He’d been giving the same excuses for days to everyone else who asked him if he’d be going to the dance and he raised the severity of it every time - that his parents demand he works that night because if their business fails, he’d get sold to slavery. Everyone who asked ends up feeling disappointed as they all assume he’d be Craig’s date that night which makes him feel half-embarrassed since that weird joke has been around since the beginning of the detention incident and half-happy because if he ever comes out to them about everything, he knows they’d be supportive.

He could, of course, change his story and say he’d been allowed but then he might raise suspicions and then he’d out himself for partially lying (because his parents do occasionally threaten to sell him but just not this time) and that would end up with Craig asking why he lied and then he’d have to confess…

Ugh, it’s all too much pressure!

“Yeah…” Tweek sighed “It’s too bad.”

The rest of the afternoon is just Tweek spending his time in his room, on his bed and wallowing in his regret.

* * *

 

Craig stared at the crisp black suit laid out on the bed for him. He doesn’t even know if he still wants to attend now as his friends will all be with their respective dates the whole night and the guy he wants to be with is at work. He often wonders if asking Tweek on a date outright would have changed anything but shakes his head cause the thought is stupid. Tweek’s parents care a lot about their coffee business and there’s no way they’d care if their son wanted to skip a work shift just to go to a dance.

He hears a knock on the door and hears his mom’s voice “Are you ready, Craig?”

“Uh…” Craig looks at the door and then at the suit and thinks about the money they already paid for this event in school and how much of a waste it would be if he didn’t go. That much money could’ve gone to better stuff (like getting Stripe new toys or a Red Racer merch) so he decides to just f*ck it and changed his clothes and went to the dance with his mother driving him there.

When he got outside to meet his mom, she looked at him with a frown then pointed at his hat.

“But I like wearing this.”

His mom sighed “Can’t you just take it off for tonight? You look better without it in a suit.”

It was Craig’s turn to sigh. Rolling his eyes, he yanked the hat off his head “There. But I’m taking it. It might get cold.”  
“Alright.” his mother relented although he knew she wanted to protest. He did have a point after all. They said goodbye to his dad working on another ship in a bottle before leaving to ride on the car’s passenger seat while his mom drove them both.

The drive to school was quiet at first until his mom broke the silence.

“So you don’t have a date?” she asked as she drove.

Craig was looking out the window from the passenger seat and groaned a “Yeah.”. He wasn’t even paying attention to the scenery outside with his mind somewhere else. Specifically to a certain blond whose probably working his cute ass off again today.

“Tweek said ‘no’?”

Those words were enough to snap Craig out of his thoughts making him exclaim a “What?! I mean, why uh, would you ask that?”

“I’m your mother Craig, I know these things.” she said with a smile, clearly amused with Craig’s flushed face and expression.

“It’s not like that.” he said in denial but he knew his mom could tell anyways “And he’s at work tonight.”

“Oh. That’s terrible. His parents should give him breaks especially for occasions like these.”

“Yeah, I wish they did.” he replied sadly. He really wishes that Tweek’s parents would lighten up on the blond’s workload. Tweek is just a kid and it’s not fair that he has to work this much. Then there’s the fact that Tweek might not be working at his family’s shop because he wants to - he’s getting threatened. Craig still doesn’t know if the slavery threats were real but it’s really concerning especially in Tweek’s case since joke or not he completely believes it and it’s making his paranoia worse. He swears, someday he’d get Tweek out of this town and let him live happily and comfortably.

Now, if he could just muster up the courage to ask him out first.

“It’s alright, Craig.” his mother suddenly spoke and he finally turns to look at her “There’s still a dance next year. And he’s probably going to the same school as you when he hits middle school and there are dances in those, too.”

“I guess.” he said giving his mom a non-committal shrug “Hey, mom?”

“What is it, sweetie?” she said as she spares him a second glance. She didn’t want to get in an accident by not paying attention to the road ahead.

“Does uh, dad know?” Craig asked hesitantly “About um, me and…?”

“You’re asking if your dad knows you like Tweek.” she said with a smile, understanding what he meant “Well, he doesn’t say anything but I think he notices. He might have a hunch.”

“Oh.” Craig looks down on his hands nervously “You think he’d get mad?”

“Well, I’m not sure. Maybe he will but he could never hate you.” she said reassuringly “He’d come around and understand.”

They soon arrived at South Park Elementary and Craig bid his mom goodbye. His friends sees him and runs up to them.

“I want to take your picture first. And another with your friends.” she said, holding up her phone.

“Mom!”

“Oh, come on! Just a picture.”

“Okay but just one and then you’ll go.”

His mom then points the phone’s camera towards them and all four posed in front of it while giving their best smiles. Mrs. Tucker then called over their dates so they can all be in the picture much to Craig’s chagrin.

“Alright, I’m going now.” she said, saying goodbye to her son and reminding him to come home early. Craig flips her off and she does the same before driving away.

“So Tweek really couldn’t make it?” Clyde asked in concern. His date and the others already went ahead leaving him and Craig to lag behind “That sucks, dude.”

“Yeah.” Craig sighs “He’s got work.”

When they finally got in, they see that the school gym is decorated beautifully and loud music playing. A few of their schoolmates got together as a band and are playing on stage. There are already kids dancing and some are sitting and chatting away. They went over to the buffet table and sure enough they see Cartman there happily munching away.

“Dude, don’t finish it all off!” Clyde exclaimed as he looked at Cartman’s plate overflowing with food.

“Shut up, Clyde!” Cartman replies in between chewing a piece of chicken.

“A-and you ask why you-you’re fat.” Jimmy commented to which he earns a glare from an outraged Cartman.

“I’m not fat!”

The argument continued a little more and the rest of Stan’s group arrives to add in more to the argument. The girls on the other hand look exasperated and has their hand on their foreheads as they watch their dates act like little kids. It took a while to break them off but after that, both groups are able to eat in silence and talk for a while as the dance officially begins.

When it came time to dance however, the others left to the dance floor with their respective dates leaving Craig alone. The tall boy smiles as he watched his friends happily dancing with their dates. He then sighs and thinks about how things would’ve been if he had his own date. Suddenly his loneliness comes back upon remembering that Tweek isn’t there with him and is stuck at the shop.

As the dance went on, Craig pulls out his phone and text Tweek again.

**[Craig: Hey, how’s it going? Busy night?]**

He was about to put the phone back in his pocket when it vibrates and he’s surprised that Tweek was able to reply quickly. Must be a slow business night.

**[Tweek: Not really. How’s the dance?]**

**[Craig: Boring. The couples here are being too lovey-dovey and dancing.]**

**[Tweek: Well, Craig, it’s a dance? Where people go with their dates?]**

**[Craig: I know that, asshole!]**

**[Tweek: >:P]**

**[Craig: God, I’m bored. Clyde and the others have dates.]**

**[Tweek: You should’ve asked someone to be your date then.]**

Craig slowly types his reply and hesitates. He stares at the unfinished sentence before taking a deep breath and pressing more buttons til the sentence is finished. His thumb hovers over the ‘send’ button for a few seconds before he finally pressed it. He didn’t know if he wanted to see what the reply is and buried his head in his arms as he laid them on the table.

**[Craig: I was going to, but they said they would be busy so I didn’t.]**

* * *

 

Tweek stares at Craig’s latest reply for what felt like an eternity. He felt terrible when he himself mentioned that Craig should’ve asked someone to be his date. He hated even the simplest idea that Craig would even invite anyone. Anyone that’s not him. Oh, how badly he wished for the guy to have invited him. Call it petty but he’s really into Craig so you can’t blame him for being jealous. But he and Craig aren’t together so he has no rights to get mad. Tweek was bracing himself for what might be Craig’s admittance to wanting to ask someone else to the dance.

But instead, what he got was this.

**[Craig: I was going to, but they said they would be busy so I didn’t.]**

There were other kids who couldn’t attend tonight’s dance, right? Kids who were too busy to go, right? This message couldn’t have been talking about him, could it? Could it? Is it even possible? Had Craig wanted to ask him out earlier?

Oh god, did he blow it when he lied? Did he just ruin it for himself?

Tweek shook his head vehemently. He’s not sure who the text is referring to. There’s no way Craig would have wanted to ask him out, right? He shouldn’t suddenly jump to conclusions.

**[Tweek: Oh, that sucks. You should’ve asked them anyways. They might have freed up their schedule for the dance.]**

He nods once as he looked at his reply again. It was a normal sounding reply but might get Craig to reply with a clarification that can give more hints as to who this person is that the tall boy wanted to date.

**[Craig: They wouldn’t. They’ get in trouble if they skipped out on the stuff their parents were having them do.]**

It’s a coincidence. Probably just a coincidence. There are tons of strict parents out there. There’s no way that could mean him, right? There’s no way Craig was talking about him? Is there?

**[Tweek: I see. They must have a bunch of chores to do then.]**

**[Craig: Not chores - work.]**

**[Tweek: They’re already working, huh? Are they older than you? You like older guys/girl, Craig? Lol]**

**[Craig: No, stupid! They’re the same age as us.]**

**[Tweek: Chill out! I was just joking. Is it someone from school? Who?]**

**Tweek took a deep breath before sending another message. His heart hammering in a mix of excitement and dread.**

**[Tweek: Do I know them?]**

Tweek stared at the screen in anticipation as he waited for a reply. It took almost a minute before Craig was able to reply.

**[Craig: Yeah.]**

Tweek glared at the phone due to the short reply. All that waiting for that?

**[Tweek: ‘Yeah’ what?]**

**[Craig: yeah they go to the same school. And yeah you know them.]**

**[Tweek: You’re not gonna tell me who it is?]**

**[Craig: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯]**

**[Tweek: Craig!]**

**[Tweek: Okay. Just tell me what they look like or something.]**

Another long pause before a new reply appeared. Tweek is torn between anticipation and annoyance at how Craig was avoiding answering. He needs to know this right now, damnit!

**[Craig: He’s cute.]**

**[Craig: Shorter than me.]**

**[Craig: He’s]**

**[Craig: He’s blond.]**

**[Craig: Hairs always a mess.]**

**[Craig: He worries a lot.]**

Tweek’s hands were shaking as he stared at the latest string of messages and his fingers linger above the keypad on the screen as he tried to create a coherent sentence to type in. It sounds like him. All of the current description sounds like him. Is it just his usual paranoia and over-thinking that’s making him feel this way or is his hunch right and the texts are really describing him?

He couldn’t think of a reply that wouldn’t give his hunch away. He doesn’t want to jump to conclusions but he doesn’t know if he’d want to ask Craig who the text was describing directly. If it wasn’t him then it’d be painful to finally connect a face and name to the person Craig has feelings for. Especially since the description matches him. He’d have to live with the fact that it could’ve been him but it wasn’t.

Moments passed with his thumbs lingering above the keypad on the screen and the message box remaining blank and Craig must’ve gotten impatient waiting and sent another text himself.

**[Craig: Dude, you haven’t replied yet. You okay?]**

**[Craig: I forgot, you’re probably busy with the shop and all.]**

**[Craig: Text me back later. I’m boooored.]**

Attached after that are a couple of pictures appearing one by one. One of just half of Craig’s face staring blankly at the screen and behind him a little far away is Clyde dancing with Bebe. Another is a picture of the buffet table where Kyle seems to be arguing with Cartman who has a plate full of food. Stan was next to them seemingly trying to calm down Wendy who is probably mad at the argument happening. The next picture is of Token with Nichole on one table and the next to them is Jimmy with his date who seem to be from another school. The last is a selfie of Craig with his middle finger up.

Tweek plopped on his bed and groaned. What should he do now? He’d never find out properly like this. Also, Craig is passing his time at the dance alone. He could’ve gone with Craig all this time! He could’ve used this chance. If it was really him Craig was describing then either of them could confess there if given a chance. If not then he could have shown Craig that he’s better than the guy the taller boy liked.

“Oh god!” the blond pulled at his hair “What am I -ack- thinking? What could I do to make him like me? Why would he even like me? Gah!”

“It’s probably someone else. There’s no way it’s me, right?” he asked aloud to himself “Right? Gah!! Stupid Craig not giving me a proper answer!”

He stared at the pictures on his screen again and at the time. The dance probably won’t end until it’s late at night. He’d either lay on his bed grumbling all night or…

* * *

 

“You okay, dude?” Clyde asked and only got a groan in return.

Craig has buried his face on his arms and is now wearing his chullo hat. “I’m fine. Just go and enjoy yourselves.

“You sure, man?” Token asked, leaning down on the table trying to take a peek on his friend’s expression but he couldn’t find an opening.

“Yeah.”

“T-tell us if you need anything, Craig.” Jimmy said last as they all slowly walked away while still glancing at their friend in concern. They honestly felt bad about leaving Craig alone but they did urge him to ask Tweek to be his date. They still believe that Tweek would’ve done something to be able to get there if Craig had asked because they still firmly believe that Tweek liked Craig back.

Craig really wish that was the case. Somewhat. But then he’d regret not asking properly because it meant he messed it up for himself.

Craig opened his messages to Tweek again and re-read them. Either the blond was dense or in-denial. He’d been sending hints that he summoned all his courage to even type. He could just text him the words ‘I like you a lot.’ but he knew that would be a terrible way to confess. And he wanted to do this properly, face-to-face. It had been his plan for a long time.

Maybe he should just go home.

Craig sat there for a few more minutes before getting up to stretch. He looked around for any signs of his friends before walking towards the direction they were in to tell them he’s leaving.

“Aww…” Clyde stared at his friend pleadingly “Do you have to?”

“I got nothing to do here and I’m bored.” he tells Clyde who looks upset that his best friend isn’t staying for long.

“Told you you should’ve asked-”

“I know. But I didn’t. I’m going.”

“Ugh, fine.” Clyde’s expression then changed to a small grin “Next year, you gotta invite him properly and not chicken out, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah.” they bumped their fist onto each other’s and then Craig said goodbye to everyone else in his friend group who tells him to take care of himself before he finally walks out of the gym.

The outside is cold and it’s less noisy. There really isn’t anyone outside except him as everyone else is enjoying the party. He somehow wish he was, too. He probably wouldn’t have cared before but this time, he felt differently. He really wish Tweek was here. He kicked the snow under his feet a little before pulling out his phone to call his parents to take him home before a voice stops him.

“Hey uh, Craig! What are you -ack- doing out here?”

Right in front of him standing is Tweek with his messy disheveled hair and in a black suit like his, except the blond didn’t put on a tie. The boy is still twitching and he couldn’t tell if it was because of the cold or if it’s his natural twitches.

“Tweek…” Craig stops himself before he could tell the blond that he’s cute “What are you doing here? I thought you’re working.”

The blond then averted his gaze “Uh… about that. I dunno how to say this but-”

His words were cut off when a cold wind blew. They both shivered due to the cold but Craig’s face didn’t show his discomfort. The dark-haired boy took off his hat and placed it on the blond’s head which made him stare. Both boys stared at each other’s eyes before looking away.

“Your hat…”

“I’m okay. You seem cold.” Craig then looks around and settles for the school building “Wanna go inside a bit?”

Craig led Tweek inside through the backdoor which was luckily open. Tweek shook a bit more inside likely less because of the cold but more because the hall was dark with only their phone’s flashlights lighting their way. The blond is probably worried about a million different things running in his mind about what the worse thing is to happen to two kids inside a dark, empty school in the middle of a cold night.

“Gah! What was that?”

“Just the wind, Tweek. Relax.”

“Oh Jesus, what if there’s a ghost here, Craig?” Tweek said, his head turning to look at one side then the other “Or a kidnapper? Or a murderer?! Jesus Christ no one will know! Everyone’s at the gym and it’s loud there… Craig no one will hear us scream!”

“Calm down, Tweek, We’ll be fine!” Craig then grabs something from his pocket and and used it to unlock one of the doors. He then, with a smirk, held up a small, black bobby pin “Ta-dah! Come on, let’s go.”

Craig flipped open the lights as Tweek closed the door and the two immediately went over their usual seats. The detention room is surprisingly peaceful and quiet when there are no rowdy students inside. The two settled on the table at the back they sit in like always. Craig traced the slightly faded drawings on the table with his fingers.

“It’s been a year, huh?”

Tweek nods “Uh-huh.”

The two stayed like that in silence for a while with Craig laying his head on his elbow as he stared and traced each drawing with his other hand and Tweek watched with his head propped on both hands and his arms on the table.

“What were you - _ack_ \- doing outside?” Tweek asked which earned his a mall shrug from Craig.

“I was getting bored so I was planning to go home.”

“Already?”

“Well, yeah.” Craig answers, his finger moving along on top of the drawing of the two of them - him looking like an astronaut and Tweek an alien. “I had nothing to do there anyways.”

“I see.” Tweek says and it was quiet once again with Tweek looking down sadly at the doodles.

“So,” Craig says suddenly which made Tweek turn his eyes towards him “I thought you were busy.”

Tweek’s lips formed into a thin line. He averts his eyes and pulls the hat down to cover half his face. He mumbles something softly and quickly that Craig didn’t understand it.  
“Excuse me, what?”

Tweek takes a deep breath while still covering half his face with Craig’s hat “I lied.”

Craig sits up straight, confused at what he just heard “Lied?”

Tweek just nods back, still not looking at Craig “My parents let me go to the dance days ago.”

“Then why did you--”

“I was scared.” the blond slightly lifts the hat to look at Craig’s confused reaction. “Gah! I didn’t know what to do, okay?!”

“I don’t understand-” Craig didn’t know what to ask next. Lied? Why would Tweek lie about what he was going to do on the night of the dance? Did he realize Craig was gonna ask him out and made something up because he was going to decline? Did he lie to protect Craig’s feelings but not make things awkward? “Why would you--”

“Shh!” Tweek shushed him. The blond looked more twitchy than usual and his eyes shifted from side to side as he concentrated on something.

“What are you--” Tweek covered Craig’s mouth with one hand while raising a finger in front of his own lips.

“Don’t you hear that?” Tweek whispered “Footsteps. Someone’s coming.”

Craig concentrated and soon heard a faint sound of what he thinks is footsteps as well. He then got up and turned the lights of the room off. He opened the door slightly to peek outside when he felt something bump onto his back. Glancing behind him for a second, he sees Tweek next to him as the blond held onto his arm and tip-toed to see past Craig. Looking back outside, Craig spots the end of the hallway illuminated by a light that’s probably from a flashlight while the sound of footsteps got louder.

  
Craig pushed Tweek back to the room slowly as he closed the door. He held a finger up on his lips to silence the blond this time. Tweek nodded his head as he clamped his mouth with both hands. The two stayed near the door as Craig held his hand up to silently gesture Tweek to stay put. They heard a door open from one of the rooms at the end of the hall. Craig carefully opened the door slightly to peek again and saw as the school guard entered the first door in the hall. The guard is probably doing his nightly patrol of the place. After a few seconds, Craig held Tweek’s hand and drags him out while carefully closing the door behind him.

They both tip-toed their way past the only open door in the hallway carefully but as quietly as they could. Craig took one glance inside the room as they walked past the door and saw the guard still checking inside at the back of the room. The two then ran as quickly as they could when they finally got past the door.  
“Hey!” the guard shouted from behind, probably hearing their footsteps “Whose there?”

The two quickened their pace as they heard the guard running behind them as well. They turned to a corner just as the light was about to shine on them from behind. Craig pulled Tweek who did his best to keep up as the former lead them to a washroom. Inside, Craig opened the cubicle at the far end and shoved Tweek inside before getting in himself. He got up the toilet seat and sat on top of the tank. Tweek sat tip-toed on the covered bowl while Craig held onto him so he couldn’t fall.

Both kept quiet as the sound of footsteps got louder and the voice of the guard calling out for them did so as well. They heard the door open and both held their breaths and covered their mouths as the footsteps came closer and they can see the light shine on the other cubicles from the gap on the floor. Craig’s heart beat fast betraying his calm expression. It’s like they’re just awaiting to be found and there’s no hope of escape.

Then a loud crash was heard from a distance.

All 3 in the bathroom looked around as the sound got all of their attention. The guard immediately ran outside probably to try and look for whatever it is that crashed and whoever it is responsible. When the footsteps faded, the two finally let their breaths out. They got lucky this time.

Craig tapped Tweek’s shoulder and whispered “Come on, we gotta go.”

Tweek nodded and both got off the toilet and walked outside, peeking out the door to see if the hallway is empty. They quickly ran back to where they came from and reached for the back door again which they were sure is still unlocked. They didn’t stop running when they got out and reached for the playground where they both fell down on the snow that’s been piling up on one side.

Both boys panted as they tried to catch their breaths. The air is still cold but the wind isn’t blowing hard anymore like earlier. They can hear the music and the intermingled voices of the people still inside and probably having fun. After a few seconds of silence between them, Tweek let out a giggle that slowly turned into a laugh and soon, Craig joined in as well.

“Jesus! I thought we’d get caught.” Tweek says as he wipes a tear from the corner of his eye. He then turned to his side to see Craig getting up and dusting himself of snow before walking over to the blond to offer a hand. Tweek happily took it… and pulled Craig down with him.

“What the f*ck, dude?!” Craig exclaimed but seeing Tweek laugh made all of his annoyance melt away and he ends up laughing once again as he rolled off of Tweek. He gets up after a few seconds and this time, he didn’t let his guard down and instead of pulling Tweek up, the taller boy tried to scoop up the blond by placing one arm on the latter’s back and another on the crook of the blond’s knees.

“Gah! Craig! What are you--” he panicked as he was lifted off the ground a few inches for a short while before being put back down. “See, you can’t carry me, dude. I’m too heavy.” he said as casually as he could but the blush on his face was evident.

“Nah, I’m just not strong enough.” Craig just settled on pulling Tweek up like he tried earlier but this time, no tricks from the blond “I gotta work out and you’ll see - I’ll be able to carry you one day.”

“Huh? What do you mean by--” Tweek asked as he picks up Craig’s hat that fell off from his head when they fell earlier.

“Hey, since you’re here, wanna dance?” Craig cuts Tweek off before the latter has the time to ask for clarification. The momentary courage he had to say that line suddenly disappeared and now he regrets ever saying it. Not that he didn’t mean the promise he made, though.

Tweek looks at the gym as he puts the hat back on and hears the faint sound of music that’s probably meant for a slow dance. “I -ack- am not that good at dancing. I might mess up or step on your foot or… anything can happen, dude!”

“Oh, come on! It’d be a waste.” Craig usually isn’t the type to want to do something like this but this is Tweek and it’s his chance. Craig knelt with one knee and placed a hand on his chest while offering Tweek the other “Dance with me?”

“What the f*ck?” Tweek said with a laugh “For a bad boy, you’re such a dork.”

“You wanna dance or not? This is supposed to be a school dance, you know.”

“Asshole.” Tweek places a hand on Craig’s offered one. Craig then placed his other hand on Tweek’s hip making the latter hold onto his arm with his other hand.

They slowly walked around, trying to dance without even trying to move to the rhythm of the music.

“Ow! Hey, careful.” Craig said as Tweek accidentally stepped on his foot.

“I warned you.” the blond replied smugly.

Craig twirled his partner, and Tweek turned slowly, looking down at his feet to make sure he doesn’t trip or step on Craig again. They danced a bit more, still slow not because of the music but because of inexperience. Neither was taking this too seriously so they had fun taking their time until the music finally stopped.

Tweek giggled and as Craig chuckled.

Tweek then said sarcastically “You’re such a good dancer, Craig! Where’d you learn it? From youtube?”

“Why, thank you for the compliment!” Craig replied in an overly polite tone “I learned it from an online wiki actually.”

“That’s stupid.”

“Nah, that wasn’t a lie actually.” Craig walked over to the swing to dust one of the seats off “I did look it up on a wiki.”

Tweek went quiet for a moment before bursting out laughing. He then walked over to the swing and sat on the other empty seat. “That was fun. I’m glad I came.”

“So you’re really not gonna tell me why you lied?”

“You’re not gonna tell me who you wanted to ask out in the first place?” the blond quickly retorted. Both got quiet as they looked at each other intensely, hoping the other finally crack to give an answer.

“I…” Craig trailed off, staring at the gym where all of his other friends are, most likely still having fun with their dates. “I’ll tell you soon. I promise but I just gotta sort things out in my head so I can say it properly.”

“Okay.” Tweek responds “I’ll tell you why I lied too but not right now. I have to think about things, too.”

“That seems fair.” Craig stands up and walks behind Tweek to push his swing lightly “Are you still planning to go to the dance anyways?”

“Woah! Huh?”

“You… did come here… after all.” Craig said in-between pushes “You came here to dance with someone, too?”

“I… actually came here for you.”

Craig catches the swing and pulls it to a stop “What?”

“Gah!” Tweek panicked, flailing his arms “I meant you were bored and stuff and thought you’d need company.”

“Oh.” Craig said in disappointment. He hoped for a different reason but he was a little happy to know Tweek cared.

* * *

 

Tweek placed a hand on his chest to feel his increased heartbeat. This has been going on too much today that he thinks he’s just gonna have a heart attack next time. Should he have used the opportunity to confess? He doesn’t know but what’s done is done and he chickens out again “How about you? Still planning to go home.”

Craig shrugs “If you’re okay with that. You came here for me after all.”

“It’s fine. Plus we did a lot anyways so it wasn’t a total waste.”

Craig fishes his phone out of his pocket “I’m gonna call my mom then.”

“I see. Well, I biked all the way here so I’ll just go when your mom finally picks you up.” Tweek then kicked the ground lightly to swing himself.

“Hey, it’s late and…” Craig stopped pressing the buttons on his phone to look at Tweek, his face heating up and he’s sure his face is red by now. He just hopes Tweek thinks it’s from the cold “You wanna stay at my house? It’s closer.”

“But-”

“We can play video games the rest of the night instead. I mean there’s no school tomorrow anyways. Unless your parents need you for the shop?”

Tweek’s eyes look towards the ground as he thinks “Well, I guess it’s fine. Plus, I’m too tired to work anyways so I’ll be skipping.”

“You sure?”

“Are you kidding? I don’t actually like working that much you, know! I’m just a kid.”

“Yeah. Okay I’ll call my mom to pick us both up.”

With that, Tweek grabs his own phone to call his parents for permission as Craig called his own mother.

After their respective calls ended, both boys walked side by side as Tweek grabbed his bike and then to the front of the school to wait for Craig’s mother. A few moments passed as they stood outside, Tweek felt someone grab his hand and turning to look saw Craig’s hand on his.

The taller boy faced away from him “It’s cold.”

“Yeah… I guess so.” Tweek continued to stare at Craig who refused to look back at him. The blond couldn’t tell what the other is thinking. Tweek placed a hand on his head and felt the chullo hat he had on and smiled - Craig looked better without his hat.

A car soon arrived and Mrs. Tucker stared at both of them - mostly at him as if she’s surprised to see he was there. “Tweek, you were able to come after all.”

Tweek nodded “Yes, ma’am.”

“Can he stay with us tonight?” Craig asked “It’s late.”

Mrs. Tucker smiled and happily replied “Of course! As long as your parents are okay with it.”

“I called them earlier and they’re okay with it.”

“Alright then, get in.”

Craig helped Tweek place his bike in the trunk of the car before both of them climbed onto the back seat. Tweek took one last look back at the school for that night as the car slowly moved away. He’s happy that he came. He might not have told the other boy his feelings tonight but he knows he’d be ready to do so soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far!
> 
> I dunno if I got better or worse at writing. Anyways, I dunno if I'll be making another chapter but I might and this might end up not being a one-shot cause if I made another part to the story, I'll just put it as a 2nd chapter to this to not clutter my work list.


End file.
